


Жар

by orphan_account



Category: Food (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Жар

Батону было так горячо, что маленькие юркие дрожжи заставили его рыхлое тело разбухнуть. Никогда прежде он не ощущал подобного — жаркое возбуждение, проникающее в каждую пору еще неспелого тела. Где-то снаружи тикает таймер, а округлые бока Батона твердеют и зарумяниваются, намекая на скорую готовность. Еще немного — и он окрепнет, почти касаясь соседей, таких же, как он сам — свежих, горячих, источающих соблазнительный аромат. Наполненное густым паром пространство вдруг освещается, и Батон понимает, что теперь он, кажется, наконец кому-то нужен.  
Когда этот тонкий, хрупкий мальчишка рядом, батону хочется оберегать его. Защитить от других обитателей кухни, потому что некоторые беспокоят своим поведением — Ложка постоянно угрожает Яйцу, и непонятно, то ли у них в Италии так принято, то ли просто у этой парочки какая-то химия. Да и кто знает, сколько приборов в его семье? Вдруг там есть Нож, а это значит, что он может испортить клубничным вареньем мальчишку, да и причинить вред самому Батону. Ведь какими бы крепкими не были его бока, они не смогут устоять против итальянского титанового сплава. Ломтик частенько упрекает Батона в собственничестве — дескать, изолировал его ото всех, живут в отдельной корзинке, да и, кажется, кексики уже про них сплетничают. Впрочем, Ломтик только кокетничает — Батон знает, что тот не имеет ничего против.  
По ночам, когда обитатели кухни мирно спят, Ломтик тесно прижимается к Батону, и тот ощущает уже полузабытый жар. Ломтик трется об него, заставляя крошиться, мнет его крепкое тело, словно издеваясь — то и дело вставляя «Папочка» в свою болтовню, зная, что Батону это неприятно. Но мальчишка уже изучил все места, все способы заставить отца снова гореть — и каждый раз Батон ведется на это, несмотря на мораль, которая, впрочем, уже почти испарилась. По крайней мере, так ему кажется в подобные моменты.  
Ломтик тихо стонет, когда Батон надавливает на его мягкую сердцевину, и выгибается, ритмичными движениями давая понять, как нужно продолжать. Ему почти больно — тельце слишком тонкое, нежное, но он любит проверять себя на прочность, чтобы потом тело свело от блаженства. Только по ночам Ломтику удается, будто назло, делать все наперекор Батону — отчасти потому, что Батона это безумно возбуждает, хотя он никогда в этом не признается. Ломтик не умеет проявлять свою любовь по-другому, да и сомневается, можно ли это так назвать. Но когда он издает тихий протяжный стон — ему кажется, что ее он и испытывает. В конце концов, Ему есть, с кем разделить это чувство.


End file.
